Sol  naciente
by independent.witch
Summary: Jake vuelve después de un tiempo de haberse ido de viaje y descubre que Nessie y Seth son "muy cercanos".


Hola a todos! Estoy de vuelta, lo cual espero que sea una buena noticia :P

Esta es algo corto pero a mi me gustó y me pareció buena idea compartirla con ustedes, por lo que dejen muchos reviews así sé que les pareció.

Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, pero la historia es totalmente mía.

Disfruten!

* * *

- vamos Reneesme, es hora de irnos - me llamó mamá. Había comenzado a bajar las ensaleras cuando me acordé de algo. Corrí escaleras abajo y me paré frente a mis padres que me estaban esperando.

- mama… eh… ¿hoy viene Jake? - traté de disimular mi nerviosismo pero era bastante difícil, Jake se había ido por un tiempo y había escuchado que volvería pronto por lo que quería asegurarme que no era hoy, aunque claro, venía preguntando lo mismo todas las mañanas desde hace una semana. Ante mi pregunta papá bufó y se giró para ver hacia la ventana, molesto, como hacía siempre. No podía creer que siguiera odiando a Jake por lo sucedido con mamá hace años, era obvio que ya no lo iba a dejar por ella y se veía a simple vista que eran amigos. Al escuchar mis pensamientos papá volvió a bufar y yo rodé los ojos y miré a mamá esperando una respuesta, pero para evitar problemas bloqué mi mente de papa ¡gracias a Dios que había desarrollado el poder de mamá a los tres años!

- la verdad cariño, es que iba a ser una sorpresa pero… está yendo ahora para lo de los abuelos - me avisó mi madre y yo me tensé. En un segundo corrí escaleras arriba mientras maldecía por lo bajo, si hubiese sabido no hubiese dormido hasta tarde, de un tirón me quité los pantalones que tenía y comencé a rebuscar por algo lindo.

- ¡Reneesme, vamos! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo? - se quejó mi papá.

- me cambio - expliqué aunque sabía que él ya sabía eso - hace mucho que no me ve y no quiero que su primera impresión sea un pantalón de buzo espantoso - dije como si fuera obvio. Mientras me ponía una pollera negra de tablas bien corta logré escuchar a mi mamá murmurar algo así como "creo que es hija de Alice y no mía". Rodé los ojos y me puse una musculosa blanca con algo de escote y unos dibujos de calaveras en el frente. Me maquillé suavemente y tras colocarme las botas con taco bajé feliz y un poco nerviosa, ¿acaso había exagerado?

- estoy lista - aclaré y mi padre gruñó pero no dijo nada, a sabiendas de que no le haría caso. Sabía que no le gustaba que mostrase tanto, pero la última vez que Jake me vio aparentaba doce años, y ahora que lucía como una de diecisiete, quería lucirlo, que supiera que ya no era una niña. Sonaba patética, pero si llevas tanto tiempo como yo, enamorada de un licántropo, no podías ser distinta. Desde hacía dos años que estaba enamorada de él, pero no me di cuenta hasta que se fue, por lo que ahora era momento de intentarlo y esperar que él se dé cuenta.

Corríamos por el bosque yendo a lo de los abuelos, cuando en el camino papá tomó mi mano y me frenó. Lo miré interrogante y el tenía la mandíbula tensa.

- no voy a lograr que aunque sea te pongas un abrigo encima ¿cierto? - preguntó dudoso, cuando yo negué con la cabeza gruño y fue donde mi mamá - quedate aquí Reneesme, Jacob viene para acá - cuando pronunció esas palabras mi corazón dio un brinco - ¡CUIDADO CHUCHO, O TE CASTRO! - ese fue el aviso de mi padre antes de irse, y como respuesta sonó una carcajada a lo lejos que hizo que mis piernas temblaran, era inconfundible la risa de Jake. Empecé a buscarlo con la mirada a mi alrededor pero estaba tan nerviosa que no lograba saber de dónde venía hasta que entre los arboles lo vi parado, estático, mirándome. En cuanto lo vi mi corazón saltó y sin poder evitarlo hice como de niña y corrí a sus brazos, escondiendo mi cabeza en su cuello.

- si te vuelves a ir tanto tiempo, te vas a arrepentir - le amenacé tratando de que se ría pero mi vos temblorosa por el nudo en mi garganta sólo logró que me abrasara con fuerza.

- lo lamento peque, pero no tenía opción, lo sabes - su vos en mi oído me hizo estremecer y para disimularlo lo apreté más fuerte y me alejé para verlo a la cara. El hizo lo mismo y volvió a mirarme de arriba abajo, haciéndome sonrojar, y frunció el seño ¿me veía mal? Me asusté - voy a tener que hablar con tu padre, ¿cómo te deja salir así? tendrías que cubrirte más - y ahí estaba su lado de hermano mayor.

- no te gusta… creí que me veía bien - murmuré un poco triste y él se tensó.

- ése es el problema, te ves demasiado bien. ¿Cómo voy a hacer para que un montón de idiotas no se te tiren encima? - ¡había dicho que me veía bien! Sonreí de oreja a oreja y lo tomé de la mano para correr, estaba feliz de volver a verlo y necesitaba descargar energía. Corrimos un rato de la mano pero me frenó mientras se reía.

- me estas arrastrando, si no me convierto no puedo ir a tu velocidad - me aclaró y yo me avergoncé - mejor vayamos a lo de tus abuelos, Esme y Alice me matan si no voy donde ellas - sonreí divertida y asentí, pero antes de ir lo volvía a abrasar.

- te extrañe mucho Jake - le susurré en el oído.

- yo también, cariño - siempre usaba esos apodos conmigo desde que era chica, pero en el fondo deseaba que los usara realmente, sintiéndolo. Suspiré y comencé a caminar - espera - me tomó de la muñeca y me giró - ¿qué sucede? - preguntó. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan perceptivo conmigo?

- nada, vamos - lo animé y volví a caminar, pero para mi sorpresa no soltó mi muñeca, simplemente la acomodó para que caminásemos de la mano y no me molestó en lo absoluto, después de todo… ¿qué importa si tu corazón late tres veces más rápido de lo normal?

A los diez minutos ya divisaba la casa. Hubiese ido más rápido corriendo pero Jake tendría que haberse convertido, y la última vez que se puso en cuero frente a mí, papá casi lo mata. En cuanto llegamos Alice salió corriendo de la casa con una sonrisa y se paró frente a Jake.

- Jasper los sintió desde hace un rato, estas un poquito llamativo lobito - se burló mi tía y él la miró enojada sin que yo entendiese nada, rodé los ojos y tras soltarme de él comencé a caminar.

- es también un gusto volver a verte duende - saludó y me siguió dentro. Para mi mala suerte estaba todos en el living por lo que había cuatro hombres con el seño fruncido al ver mi atuendo. Traté de evitarlos pero no era fácil, más que nada porque Jasper mandaba olas de vergüenza para que me tapara más.

- no va a funcionar tío, y deja de hacer eso ¡ya! - me quejé y al instante dejé de sentir vergüenza, bueno, por su parte porque me morí de vergüenza cuando me envolvieron con una campera de ocho talles más grande - ¡Emmet! - grité y sólo sirvió para que me levantara y riera.

- ni lo sueñes, a pesar de no poder saber lo que siente el resto, tengo muy en claro que siente un hombre al verte así. No lo voy a dejar que te vea tan… tan…

- ¿sexy? - pregunté yo un poco divertida por su inusual comportamiento protector, y él me apretó con fuerza.

- ¡mi sobrina no es sexy! - gritó pero antes de que hiciese alguna pavada estaba parada en el suelo y Emmet se quejaba de un golpe en la cabeza - ¡hey! No es justo Alice.

- Gracias a dios mi sobrina no heredó el mal gusto para la moda de su madre y no pienso dejar que se lo arruinen.

Luego de un rato estábamos todos sentados en el living charlando y riéndonos de las bromas entre Jake y Rose, las cuales parecían jamás acabarse. Me sentía en casa en ese momento, como no lo hacía desde… bueno, para ser honesta, desde que Jake se había ido y era increíble. No podía dejar de sonreír y recorrer una a una a las personas de ese lugar sin evitar que la emoción me embargara, era increíble como lobos, vampiros y híbridos podían estar juntos sin pelear (exceptuando a rose y Jake).

- ¿hace cuanto que no te bañas chucho? Tu olor es cada vez mas fuerte - se burló mi tía y todos reímos, porque el olor sí se hacía más fuerte, pero porque alguien se acercaba, otro lobo. Esperamos unos segundos hasta que mi papá habló.

- hola Seth - todos se relajaron notablemente y sonrieron al lobo de más o menos mi edad que cruzaba la puerta. Estaba más musculoso que antes y había perdido un poco aquellos rasgos de niñez y ahora ya era todo un adolescente y para ser franca era muy lindo. Seth saludó a uno por uno hasta que me vio a mí, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y repentinamente empezó a reír. Tomó mis manos y me hizo pararme de la silla en la que estaba para abrasarme y yo le respondí con fuerza, sintiendo como su calor me llenaba. Siempre había tenido una gran relación con él y me divertía de sobremanera, aunque claro, no era mi lobo favorito.

- pero estás enorme Nessie, y si que estas linda - me alagó y me sonrojó. Obviamente las risas de Emmet no se hicieron esperar además de unos que otro gruñido.

- No estoy enorme comparada con vos, ¿es que acaso no dejaras de creces más? - me burle pegándole juguetonamente en el brazo.

- que va - se rió - yo creo que ya está, si no mamá me mata, ya no me entra la ropa - rió.

- yo te puedo comprar ropa, estoy segura que hay un conjunto que te va a quedar genial - todos rieron de la tía Alice.

- claro Alice, no tengo problema - Seth era el único que hacía sentir bien a cualquiera, incluso al demonio de mi tía.

- oye, ya puedes soltarla - gruñó papá debido a que Seth aún tenía un brazo por mis hombros, en respuesta él lo apretó mas pegándome a su cuerpo y yo reí.

- Vamos Edward, sabes que soy tu chucho favorito - se burló con una mueca y rió y para mis sorpresa él también.

- claro que sí, pero por lo que escucho serás castrado si no te alejas de ella - Seth recorrió la habitación y tras frenarse significativamente en Jake y Rose se separó de mi.

El resto de la tarde lo pasé sentada al lado de Seth charlando animadamente con él, y por una vez en mucho tiempo logré olvidarme de mi amor imposible, mi familia y todos los problemas. Aunque suene extraño, yo sentía que con él era yo misma, porque con el resto debía fingir… con Jake para lograr que ya no me vea como una niña y se dé cuenta lo que siento, con mi familia para que no se enteren de mis sentimientos, ¡incluso con Leah fingía! Con tal de que no me crea una estúpida chica híbrida. Sonreí ampliamente al mirarlo reírse de un chiste que hacía mi papá y una idea pasó por mi cabeza, tan sólo una imagen, en la cual Seth y yo estábamos juntos. Un suspiró salió involuntariamente de mi al darme cuenta que sería mucho más fácil si estuviésemos destinados a estar juntos, todos lo querían, ¡incluso papá! Y me entendía, comprendía y me hacía sonreír cuando estaba mal por Jake, aunque claro, no sabía que esa era la razón de mi malestar.

A eso de las siete de la tarde la abuela Esme trajo unos platos de comida para Seth y Jake que estaban hambrientos y a mi nada porque estaban acostumbrados a que me alimente de sangre, pero repentinamente la comida de Seth parecía muy rica por lo que estiré mi brazo y le quité un poco y me lo llevé a la boca antes de que pudiera frenarme.

- ¡Hey! - se quejó y me miró con falsa expresión de enojo - eso no estuvo bien, técnicamente soy mayor a ti y deberías respetarme - se burló y yo rodé los ojos.

- obviando la edad yo tengo más inteligencia que vos por lo que eso me da algunos años - avisé.

- sí, pero mi contextura física comparada con tu pequeño cuerpo tiene que darme años - aclaró y yo asentí - entonces ¿cómo quedamos? - preguntó divertido.

- yo tengo 25 y vos… 21 - el entrecerró los ojos.

- no sé, creo que voy a tener que buscar meritos para ganar años - protestó y me reí. Entonces me percaté del resto de mi familia y me giré a verlos. Para mi sorpresa tanto Jake como mamá y papá me miraban estupefactos, como si hubiesen visto un fantasma. Miré nerviosa a Seth y él lo entendió por lo que miró ceñudo a papá.

- "mirar fijamente a alguien es de mala educación" - dijo con vos burlona y tuve que aguantarme para no reír - ¿acaso no les enseñaron eso a ustedes? Y yo que creí que tenías buenos modales Edward - suspiró haciéndose el decepcionado y mi papá bufó. Genial, ahora estaba enojado y ni siquiera sabía por qué. Lo miré ceñuda y quitando la barrera de mi cerebro lo llamé.

"ni se te ocurra tratarlo mal, porque saldré a la calle con algo mucho más atrevido que lo que tengo ahora" los ojos de mi padre se entrecerraron al verme.

- soy tu padre, no puedes amenazarme Reneesme - rodé los ojos.

- ¿qué pasó? - preguntó mamá sin entender.

- Reneesme me acaba de "advertir" que debo portarme mejor con Seth o… o… bueno, o va a hacer algo - todos me miraron. Ahora la que bufí fui yo y me paré, acomodé mi pelo de un manotazo y comencé a caminar hacia fuera, me cansaba que toda mi familia le diera tanta importancia a todo, como si una simple reacción mía para defender a un amigo, fuera la gran cosa. ¡Ni que estuviera diciendo que me iba a casar con él!

Enojada con todos me frené en el patio para sacarme las botas y tras dejarlas junto a la puerta corrí descalza, disfrutando la sensación de la tierra en mis pies. Apuré el paso, dejándome llevar por la sensación de velocidad hasta que estuve lo suficientemente lejos, a orillas de un lago. En cuanto me senté en el suelo dejando que mis pies se mojen, lo más esperado sucedió. Mi teléfono sonó. Rodé los ojos mientras miraba de quien era la llamada, y para mi sorpresa era de Seth.

- hola - saludé como si nada.

- hola Nessie, ¿estás bien? - preguntó preocupado y me hizo sonreír.

- claro, no te preocupes. La idea es preocupar a mis padres no a ti - avisé y escuché un bufido del otro lado.

- pues lo estás logrando, Edward está persiguiendo a Alice para ver si logra localizarte - soltó una risita y luego suspiró - mira, entiendo que estés enojada - un gruñido del otro lado lo hizo frenarse un segundo - pero prométeme que vas a tener cuidado, no quiero que te pase nada ¿ok?

- claro Seth, prometo no lastimarme

- y volver antes de las doce, serás como cenicienta - se burló y yo reí.

- el problema es que cuando llegue, cenicienta va a ser castigada.

- que va, tampoco te van a matar. Jake y yo te protegeremos - avisó.

- tu si quedate, pero dile al vendido de Jake que se vaya. ¡No dijo nada en ningún momento!

- Nessie, no seas dura con él - pidió y yo bufé.

- pues que se embrome, habló más con Rose que conmigo. Mejor te corto, tengo que moverme así no me ve Alice. Chau - sin esperar respuesta corté y me paré, la verdad era que si no me movía iban a encontrarme antes de lo querido.

Jake POV

- ¡me odia! - mi vos tenía tanta desesperación que hasta daba lástima, pero no me importaba. Nessie se había ido, diciendo que no quería verme, ¡me había comportado como un idiota!, pero tampoco fue fácil ser amigable mientras Seth se comportaba tan pegajoso con ella… Seth… Me giré y lo miré con odio, haciendo que retrocediera unos pasos.

- vamos Jake, sabes que no quise que se enojara con vos - trató de calmarme mientras retrocedía con los brazos alzados. Dejé salir un gruñido mientras comenzaba a temblar, Nessie lo prefería a él que a mí, lo cual era como si me estuviese desangrando de a poco, buscando la manera de hacerme sufrir más antes de matarme.

- Jacob Black, no creo que quieras hacer eso - apenas llegué a escuchar la vos del duende cuando ya estaba transformándome en el aire para pelearme con Seth.

Ahora me doy cuenta, que eso fue una estupidez, que él no tenía la culpa y que yo había sido el celopata, pero en ese momento lo púnico que podía pensar era en las palabras de Nessie, repitiendo una y otra vez que no quería que estuviese con ella, al mismo tiempo que mi corazón explotaba en dos millones de pedazos.

Miré con arrepentimiento como el Dr. Colmillos le vendaba un brazo y él hacía una mueca de dolor. El pobre Seth ni siquiera se había defendido, dejando que lo lastimase hasta que los chupasangres intervinieron, por lo que estaba bastante magullado y tardaría dos o tres días en recuperarse.

- lo lamento Seth - me disculpe.

- ya te dije que no es nada, tienes permitido hacer estupideces cuando es por Nessie, supongo que yo seré igual cuando me imprime - aclaró y lo miré arrepentido pero al mismo tiempo agradecido. Siempre supe que él era un gran chico.

- chicos, lamento decirles que esta no era la consecuencia que quería evitar - habló la duende nuevamente - lo que quería evitar era…

- ¡Seth! - ese grito me heló por completo y giré tan rápido que creo que mi cuello sonó. Nessie estaba mirando con cara de pánico a Seth y corrió a su lado - ¡cielos! ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Quién te hizo esto? - su vos estaba preocupada, pero cuando hizo la última pregunta fue más bien un gruñido.

- tranquila Nessie, no fue nada. Fue un desliz - explicó Seth y yo me achiqué en mi lugar al saber cómo se pondría cuando supiese que fui yo.

- ¿un desliz? ¿Por qué alguien te atacaría? - se quedó en silencio unos segundos y lentamente se giró para mirar a toda su familia y a mí con los ojos entrecerrados - ¿quién de todos ustedes fue el descerebrado que lastimó a Seth porque yo me fui? ¿Quién pudo ser tan idiota como para lastimar a mi mejor amigo y creer que yo no iba a vengarme? - di un paso hacia atrás como reacción involuntaria y ese fue mi peor error. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y en lugar de saltar a mi yugular me miró sin decir una palabra, traspasándome con su mirada que era peor que una furiosa. Me miraba… decepcionada. La tensión llenó el lugar y sentía que mis piernas me temblaban, no podía enfrentarla con la mirada de todos en mí, sabía que estarían escuchando de todos modos pero igualmente le pedí que saliésemos a hablar al patio. Ella primero se acercó a susurrarle en el oído a Seth que ya volvía y luego salió con paso firme.

- ¿qué quieres? - esperaba que su vos fuese dura, acusadora, pero seguía siendo suave y en lugar de decepcionada ahora era triste.

- Nessie, yo… realmente lo lamento. Sabes que nunca lastimaría a Seth apropósito, simplemente me dejé llevar. No tenés idea la sensación que me llenó en el momento que dijiste que no querías tenerme cerca, estaba tan mal que la único que vino a mi cabeza fue echarle la culpa a Seth, por la envidia que le tenía - mis palabras salieron atropelladas y si no fuese medio vampira probablemente no lo hubiese entendido.

- ¿envidia? - que sólo pronunciara esas palabras me dolía pero me esforcé por explicarme, tratando de ignorar las voces de adentro de la casa.

Nessie POV

- tenías que ver como estabas con él, lo mirabas como a alguien que te entiende, en el cual puedes confiar, y la conversación de las edades…. Tuve la misma con tu madre cuando estaba enamorado de ella - eso me sorprendió, no sabía que burlaban también el tema de la edad. Entonces una ficha cayó en mí, comprendiendo parte de lo que me quería decir.

- ¿enamorado? ¿Crees que Seth está enamorado de mí? - pregunté incrédula y se achicó en su lugar.

- no, creo que tu estas enamorada de él - esa afirmación me volteo completamente.

- ¿y en que te afectaría eso a vos? - pregunté molesta, yo era una idiota por enamorarme de él y el idiota sentía los celos de hermano - quiero que dejes de comportarte como si fueras mi padre porque no lo eres, eres simplemente un amigo de mi madre y creí que el mío también, creí que me comprendías pero al parecer no. No tienes ni idea de lo que siento - me di vuelta tratando de no verlo a la cara. Lo escuché gruñir y antes de que pudiese decirle algo su mano tomó la mía y me volteó con brusquedad.

- sé que no soy tu padre y lo agradezco, y tienes razón, no tengo ni idea de lo que sientes y me está volviendo loco. Me vuelve loco no saber si sientes algo por Seth o por alguien más, me vuelve loco ver cómo te ríes y no poder ser siempre yo el que las cause, me vuelve loco que te enojes conmigo, pero sobre todo me vuelve loco que cuando te vi hoy en el bosque y sentí unas enormes ganas de besarte y no lo pude hacer por miedo a tu reacción, y me vuelve loco los celos que siento cuando te veo con alguien más cerca y no puedo evitarlo porque no sos nada mía - mi corazón iba a mil y estaba más petrificada que nunca. Él respiró agitadamente unos segundos, esperando que diga algo, pero cuando vio que no me movía suspiró - yo… me imprimé. Como lo hizo Quil, como lo hizo Sam, como lo hizo Embry o Paul. Por culpa de la imprimación casi me matan más de una vez y no me importó, nunca dudé un segundo, pero cuando esa imprimación me dijo que no me quería cerca, sentí que moría. Por lo que lamento haber herido a Seth, pero no me pude controlar, estaba demasiado preocupado por que la mujer que amo se había ido y no tenía manera de localizarla - antes de que pudiese decirle algo comenzó a caminar de vuelta a la casa.

Cuando por fin pude respirar, sin darle tiempo lo volteé de un tirón y lo besé como nunca nadie lo hizo. No podía decir que era el mejor beso de mi vida porque en realidad era el primero, pero lo sentí como las mil maravillas. Lo besé mostrándole todo mi amor, dejando que lo sienta y cuando llevé mis manos para rodear su cuello dejé que una imagen se filtrara en su cabeza. Lo primero que vio fue a mí diciéndole que lo amaba y al segundo sentí sus manos en mi cintura apretándome con fuerza contra él, envolviéndome, dándome seguridad. Lo siguiente que vio no fue la gran cosa, pero era en lo único que podía pensar en ese momento, era la imagen de nosotros dos besándonos, nada más. Nos separamos cuando no tuvimos más aire pero nuestras frentes quedaron pegadas, mientras sentíamos la respiración agitada del otro. Ambos sonreíamos como tontos cuando una vos nos hizo volver a la realidad.

- ¡Sácale las manos de encima a mi hija! - Jake me miró preocupado y yo reí mientras pegaba mi cuerpo aún más al suyo y en respuesta recibí no uno, sino varios gruñidos y una risa.

- ¡no es gracioso Seth! - se quejó mi mamá sin poder hacer que el lobo se callara.

- bueno, si me castran, recuerda que me quieres - me susurró en el oído. Reí suavemente tratando de evitar que notara el escalofrío que me recorrió y nos separamos lentamente, dejando solamente nuestras manos unidas, y comenzamos a caminar a la casa.

La primer imagen que vimos al entrar al living fue de lo más extraña. Mamá y Alice estaban sujetando a papá que parecía haber perdido el control como jamás lo había hecho en mis años de vida e intentaba saltar sobre Jake, Emmet sostenía a Rose por la cintura impidiéndole moverse y Jasper estaba siendo controlado por Carlisle y Esme. Pero yo estaba segura que todo eso parecía normal (bueno, si estas acostumbrado a mi familia), pero no era normal el ver a Seth en el sillón Seth blanco de mi abuela riéndose a carcajadas de lo que ve mientras trataba de evitar que le dolieran las heridas al reírse.

Enfrentar esa situación no iba a ser fácil, pero por lo menos lo tendría a Jake. Apreté su mano y me dirigí al único lugar que encontraba más o menos seguro, el sillón junto a Seth.

FIN

* * *

¿qué les pareció? ¿creen que mejoré mi forma de escribir desde las ultimas historias mías?

pues si lo creen, gracias pero esta historia es una que escribí hace bastante pero la retoqué antes de subirla, jaja

y si creen que empeoré... bueno, dejen consejos para mejorar.

XOXO


End file.
